A number of diabetes control arrangements exist that are configured to recommend or automatically administer insulin boluses of various types, of various quantities and/or at various intervals, based on some amount of feed forward information provided by the user. It is desirable to simplify the content, and minimize the amount, of such feed forward information required to be supplied by the user in determining such bolus information.